Weeping Rose
by JadeVarney
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett Story
1. Changes

Weeping Rose

A Rosalie and Emmet Story

**This story is not like what Rosalie explained. It is my own version of her life. It starts off how she explained, like her lying in the street and Carlisle saving her. But after that it's all my own story. All characters are in this other than Bella. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmet, Alice and Jasper are already part of the family. This story is basically about how the relation ship between Rosalie and Emmet developed and how Rosalie took to becoming a Vampire.**

**Changes**

**Chapter One**

I lay there cold and stiff. Pain soared through my body. I knew any flinch of my body and it would make it worse. My head cracked open blood all over my body...i could smell it...the rich iron smell...the smell that would make any girl like me heave. I turned my head and looked up into the sky. I felt my head scrape against the floor, getting my wound all dirty. My arms and legs had gone numb. I had been left to die. My neck was sore and my head and throat burned. I closed my eyes and my head tipped to it's right. I tried to breath in deep...i opened my eyes. In the distance there was a man walking towards me. I pondered on weather he was walking down the street or coming for me. As the figure got closer i realised he was walking towards me. Was he an angel? Coming to save me? So pretty...blondish hair lay on his head a face that looked like he was a son of god or as if carved by angels. He walked up to me and placed his hand softly onto my head. His hands were so cold...like ice. They soothed the burning pain a little. He looked up and down the street and then back at me. My eyes hurt they felt heavy, then my mind went fuzzy and I passed out.

* * *

When I woke up I was soaring in even more pain. I was strapped to a table. My mouth opened and I screamed a high pitched sound. Even the screaming didn't help it made me burn more. My throat soared in pain, like i couldn't breath. My insides burned. My blood cells felt like they were bursting like some snake poison rushing through my system killing them all off. Making me slowly rush to my death. I screamed and screamed in pain. I writherd in torture on the table. Hands or something holding me down. I couldn't see clearly, all i knew was that their was another beautiful woman. Maybe just as beautiful as the man putting something cool on my forehead. It did no help to me it was burning my insides not my outsides. 'What have you people done to me?' Is all i felt like yelling. I think i was in more pain now than i was before. It didn't matter how much i screamed it didn't help. It just hurt my throat even more. I parched for something, but what was it? Just then my vision become clear. The woman that was attending me was the other mans height, brunette and just as pretty as the other. Their was also a young lad there too. His head craining to see my face. My eyes lay on his face for a while he was more pretty than the others. His hair was a kind of strawberry blonde or something along the lines. My vision wasn't all that clear. All i knew is that the three looked the same. Pale, Red blotches under their eyes and bronze coloured eyes. The pain had gone on for so long now i could hardly feel it. It was like i had got so used to it i couldn't feel it no more. Then there was a sharp pain that shot through my heart like a jaguar catching it's prey and i was out like a light.

* * *

I heard faint voices and a hard surface under my back. I was still on the table and i had stopped screaming. All pain had gone other than the burn in my throat. I opened my eyes to see three figure's speculating me. Anouther entered the room. He had broad shoulders and a gorgeous face. He was the only on out of the four who looked at me with love and concern, he was more gorgeous than the other three. Tall, dark brown hair and bronze coloured eyes. I rolled my head side to side. I was so longer strapped down. I lifted my hands so my face to hold my throat. All pain had gone as if by magic. I gasped. All bruises and cuts were gone and i was just as pale as the other four. All i could see was a scar that looked like a set of teeth.

"W...what's happened?" I finally got out. My throat burned more than tonsillitis. That's when i noticed my voice had also changed. The older man stepped forward, the man who had found me.

"Hello Rosalie, i am Carlisle, this is my wife Esme and my two sons Edward and Emmet." He said in a musical chime.

"You know my name?" I whispered out. Whispering didn't help either.

"Everyone knows your name dear one." He replied. I sat up dazed and confused. Looking at the other four who just stared at me. "When i found you, you were almost dead...Rosalie, i hope you understand that i only did this to save you. Of course you have the choice of living with us or going your own way." Carlisle said. I cocked my head.

"What's going on, why have my bruises gone? Why is my skin paler? Why does my throat burn?" I asked all at once.

"Perhaps a mirror will help you to understand." He said gesturing behind the table. I stood up. My legs felt weak it must of been for lying so long. I walked over to the mirror and looked into it. I gasped. My skin was porcelain, Irises red and my features had developed more, i was prettier.

"What's wrong with me?" I gasped out turning to look at them.

"You've changed Rosalie, your one of us now." Carlisle said.

"Well aren't you wise." I spat out. "WHAT AM I?"

"You're a vampire." He said simply. I gasped and turned back to look in the mirror. I had never believed in stuff like this before. Was it a joke? It couldn't have been. It all adds up. I touched my skin and turned to look back at them. "I'm sure your still shocked and don't know what to say. But i promise we will help you if you stay with us and join our family."

"I'll join." I simply said i couldn't go home now looking like this.

"Of course you cannot go home now as they think you have either gone missing or dead, you cannot see your family again." I just simply nodded. I looked at Emmet who now had a beaming gorgeous smile on his face.


	2. Information Centre

Weeping Rose

**Information Centre**

**Chapter Two**

I looked at the four of them and they looked straight back at me. But i couldn't help but notice the way Emmett was looking at me. It was like a lovable... loving look. I looked in another direction feeling uncomfortable. He was so good looking, although i didn't know him i still craved for him. I kept my eyes occupied somewhere else until Carlisle started talking again.

"My son will tell you more and show you your room." He said gesturing at Emmett who was now grinning wider, a mouth watering smile spread across his angel carved face and he gestured towards the door. I didn't say anything else i just walked through the door. It was silent as he paced to my side and i just followed when his feet went.

"I'm Emmett."

"No joke." I said in reply i really wasn't in the mood for mingling. I mean who is after finding out your a vampire. Plus i didn't want to get to close with this guy, although in the end i would probably have no option when he's living under the same roof.

"I like you Rosalie you have such a fierce bite." He said smiling at me as he said so and i smiled at him.

"You haven't felt my bite yet love." I said trying to be mischievous. He smiled and me then led me up the stairs, which happened to split of in 2 directions and was 3 floor high. The house was decorated lovely. For blood sucking vampires who pined for humans they had a very clean house. The walls and floors were wood and they had painting on the staircase walls. "Can i ask you something?" I asked grasping my throat as i went up the stairs step by step.

"Sure." He replied looking at me then starting to walk up the second set of stairs to the second floor and i followed him willingly.

"Why does my throat burn...I'm parching for something but I'm not quite sure what yet. Maybe something with Iron in."

"Well your a vampire...what do we lust for?"

"Blood." I said. Then i realised how stupid my question had been.

"Exactly. Your body is telling you it wants blood. Don't forget you've never taken blood before so you wouldn't know what your body wants. Once i have shown you to your room i have been asked to show you how to hunt."

"Humans? I'll be hunting humans? I actually feel like hum..." Emmett then cut me off.

"I know how hard it is Rosalie but no not humans, sure some humans will be sacrificed in you lust for blood training but we will be hunting animals."

"Animals?" I cringed. "You mean...with fur and 4 legs?" I cringed again.

"Yes...not necessarily 4 legs though." He said smiling at his smart comment. I dragged my eyes from his beautiful face to look in front of me. We now stood in front of a pine wooden door. He opened it and i walked inside.

"No bed?" I asked.

"Owwwww...yeah. Another thing...we don't sleep. We don't need it." I gasped at his comment.

"I think I'll miss it though." I sighed. "Gosh...i have so much to learn."

"But...an eternity to learn it." He said and we smiled at each other. I then walked round the room and sat on the brown leather couch. My room design was brown and cream. It was beautiful. The walls a carpet were cream and all furniture was brown. Emmett sat next to me. I looked at his face he was staring at me just like before.

"Why do you look at me like that?" She asked.

"Because your gorgeous." He said simply.

"But all of you are pretty." I said confused now.

"I said gorgeous not pretty." His comment made me look in another direction. There was a long pause then i looked back at him. It was like he hadn't even glitched, his expression still the same.

"So... are there any other family members?" I wondered.

"Yes there's Edward... Jasper... Alice ...me and now you. Alice and Jasper are kind of together though." He said then looking away so fast it was unbeleibale i really had to get used to this.

"Relationship?" He just nodded.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah... i think." He then stood up and offered me his arm i took it and started walking back down the staircase. "I don't quite understand... if Alice and Jasper are in a relationship isn't it insist? Does that mean all of us has to date one of the 'family'?" I asked.

"It's not insist because none of us are blood related. We just make humans think that. As to your other question, not necessarily. Each vampire is made with their pairing, someone they love." Jade bit her bottom lip at his answer. Did this mean that he was her pair.

"How do you know when you've found your partner?" I asked wisely.

"Well...it's different. Some vampires just feel it straight off...but others it takes it time to bond." He said looking down lovingly at me. I then looked away.

"How common is it for new borns to find their love from the start?"

"Quite common." His reply made me gulp and then that's when i noticed. Somehow my arm was not linked around his i was actually holding his hand. His skin wasn't cold like Carlisle's was when he found me. It was strangely warm to me. I flinched and my hand flew out of his and i crossed them over my chest. He then noticed my flinched and put his hands into his pockets. I wasn't the kind of 

girl who barley knew a guy and fell in love with him. I was vain and too wrapped up in myself. But then again i had changed. I was one of them now.

"Thanks for helping me with all this." I said

"No need... I'll be like your own private Information Centre." He said and i smiled as we walked into the back garden.

"That's nice what else does my centre do?" I asked curiously.

"Anything you want him to."

"


	3. The Hunt and the Truth

**The Hunt and the Truth**

**Chapter Three**

I smiled at his comment and then looked at Emmett who seemed to be staring intently back at me. I glanced in another direction then and we walked across the Cullen's garden. I also noticed that it was dark and that we were heading over to the forest. I looked up at the sky there were few stars out and there up in the sky was a half moon. I thought it to be a pretty night, i then focused on where we were walking.

"So...how exactly do i do this again?"

"Again? I haven't told you yet have i?"

"Not exactly, no."

"Well you don't do anything. Your instincts usually take over your body ... mind and soul and guides you. But the problem with new borne is when they let into their instincts they pretty much kill anything in their way to rid of their thirst. So that's why many new bourns go after humans. As there blood smells the freshest and purest." He said concentrating on what he was saying.

"I could do with a bit of human blood." As i said it my body felt more lighter than it should and i paused in my step. My mind ran wild and Emmett looked at me cautiously.

"Rosalie...don't." He said. It was too late my eyes closed and my instincts had hit into navigation...i was off. Running as fast as i could in the opposite direction to what we'd been walking. I was surprised how fast objects were passing me i must of been going miles per hour! I stormed through the tree's making my way back to Forks. There was another blur at my side and he dived on my like a rugby tackle. Taking my several feet in the air and bringing me back down with a large thud, which surprisingly never heart. I repelled against him which did no good. He had me pinned to the floor. "Focus Rosalie, stop."

"Getoffme." I managed to get out.

"Focus on my face Rosalie...NOW!" He yelled. I stopped resisting after some time and looked at his face. My body went limp and i just stared into his beautiful eyes. He must of noticed i had gained my full sence back as he smiled at me. His face was so close to mine and his weight that lay on top of me felt so right. "I'm glad i found you." Emmett said to me.

"I'm glad i met you." I gasped back. After a while of looking down at my face he kissed me. Even though he was so strong he kissed me lightly and pulled back when he noticed i didn't kiss him back. When he looked at my face he wondered why i hadn't told him to move. I was shocked of course when he kissed me for the second time and i kissed him back just as he pulled away. When he come down to kiss me the third time it was my lips that hit his first. I kissed him back with such passion i wondered what i was doing. So i pulled back and pushed him off of me.

"That was wrong...were supposed to be hunting." I simply said and he was standing up in a second and walking away with my back to him, i felt his stare on my back the whole time.

* * *

We finally found a spot to hunt and i focused on my prey, a deer. I watched it carefully then i handed myself over to my instincts and before it could even move it was limp on the floor with the poison from my teeth running around it's body. I drank it's blood with amusement and i was surprised how quickly it had satisfied my needs. I then turned to look at Emmett who looked disturbed.

"What's wrong?" I asked wiping around my mouth.

"I'm haunted by the kiss that you should never of given me." He said sadness in his eyes. Rosalie approached him and looked up at his face. She then made her eyes occupied somewhere else when she noticed him staring back at her. "Why can't you see it? Why can't you see it as well as i?" I didn't say anything i started to walk off. "Don't walk away from me Rosalie...you tell me."

"Tell you what?" I asked turning to look at him. His face was now glaring at me. Studying my face with his eyes.

"How you feel about me? Do you have the new borne love or not?!" He yelled to me across the distance between us. He waved his hands as he said so making his words, more stronger.

"I won't dignify that question with an answer." I replied. In seconds he was in front of me. It stunned me a little, it was one thing i had to get used to, the breeze from his run made my hair blow backwards.

"Rosalie tell me the truth." He put his hand on my face and stroked it with his thumb. He smiled down at me but i shrugged it off and walked away and his smiled faded.

"Fine i do. But I'm not acting on it, it will eventually pass." I glanced at him to see him smiling. Showing a perfect set of teeth. When he seen me not smiling back he continued.

"You'll see Rosalie...you'll see that in time it wont pass, you'll realise how much you were wrong and how strong you feel for me." He shouted, his smile now erased from his face. He said it with so much truth in his voice you would of been a fool to deny it.

Then i guess i was that fool.


	4. Friend, For or More?

Friend, Foe or More?

Chapter Four

When I was clear of Emmett, I went straight back to the Cullen Mansion. I walked through the front door and heard the soft mumblings of the people who lived here.

"Carlisle, you can't be serious, did you see her? She's vein, I won't share a house with someone like that."

"Edward, you need to co-operate here, no one is leaving and no one will make her feel uncomfortable." Carlisle replied honestly. It was Ironic really because I now felt unwanted. Maybe I didn't belong here. Why wouldn't I? I belonged anywhere I was pretty.

"She's gone."

"Emmett? What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"I was with her."

"He kissed her." Edward said blankly.

"Don't do that." Emmett said to Edward.

"You just make it all the worse! You know she's not wanted and you welcome her like a mouse to cheese." Edward spat.

"Look just because you don't like the idea of someone that makes you feel intimidated under the same roof as you, does not mean we all should abide by your rules and banish her." Emmett said back in fury.

"I am not intimidated by Rosalie." Edward said. "She's just too vein and I don't like it." Edward continued.

"Stop it, both of you." Esme said. "This isn't going to solve anything."

"Now all of you listen, if any of you like it or not, Rosalie Hale is staying here, under this roof. You will learn to like it and you will learn to love her like a sister.....or more." Carlisle exclaimed and then I heard a sudden slam of a door and when I walked into the room I seen Edward was gone.

"There you are." Emmett said and smiled. Rosalie didn't look at him she just looked at Carlisle.

"I can leave if you like. I will not cause you any more pain."

"You heard? Rosalie you don't have to leave, none of us have a problem with you....other than Edward but he'll over grow that feeling in time." Carlisle said. I nodded and walked out the room.

"Hey wait." Emmett shouted to me and I didn't reply.

"Emmett son, leave it." Carlisle said, but he didn't listen. He ran after her up the staircase.

"Hey?" He asked me and I didn't look at him.

"What?" I asked coldly.

"Why have you gone so cold now?"

"This is me get used to it."

"You're not cold."

"I'm cold and vein get used to it."

"Rosalie?!" He shouted back to me as I walked into my room and closed the door. I looked around and then walked and sat on the couch. The door opened and he walked in.

"Did I say enter?" I asked now annoyed.

"No."

"So why enter, get out."

"No."

"Move!"

"Rosalie I love you." He said slamming the door shut, I thought it could of flew from it's hinges.

"Tough." I said standing up and walking away from him as he walked to me, but he got faster and he stood in front of me.

"Rosalie, I'm never going to give up you know. Get it into your head I love you and I'm not giving up so easily."

"Stop saying my name and move."

"This isn't you, you weren't like this."

"It may have escaped your attention that I've always been like this. I don't know anything but this, so please if you don't mind, move." His smile faded and when I got one last look into his eyes before he left the room I saw heart break.

Over the next week I started to feel weaker. Emmett had disappeared ever since I upset him. Edward blamed it on me and seemed like he wasn't hating me so much. Alice comforted me when I needed it and Jasper kept his distance. Esme was there when I needed a good talking too and Carlisle was there when I wanted wisdom or help. Both Alice and Carlisle tried convincing me that he would come back soon and I tried to say I didn't care in the nicest way, even though I did care. It seemed he was braking my heart the more he was away, and I couldn't show this feeling to any of them, I couldn't seem weak to them, I was vein and supposed to stay in my own false sense of security. It seemed to me that Emmett was giving me a taste of my own medicine I broke his heart now he's braking mine.

I now sat in my room all alone on the sofa. I hadn't left it for the past day and I wasn't thirsty yet. For anew born that hadn't fed for 3 days, I thought I was doing pretty well.

"Miss me?" A voice asked from behind me. When I stood up from the sofa, I saw it was Emmett. I was a little shocked, happy and angry.

"No."

"You 're much faster than before." He said and smiled. Yet he didn't approach me. "You sure you didn't miss me?"

"Positive." She said.

"You're lying." I didn't say anything I just stood there and he took a few steps towards me. We were a reasonable distance now. "So you've had no feelings for me since i've been gone. So your still angry at me?"

"Yes."

"Shocked?"

"Yes."

"Happy?"

"Yes."

"Maybe I underestimated you."

"You didn't." I said giving in. "I'm happy because your back." This satisfied him and he smiled. "I'm shocked because you left and I didn't think you would, I thought you'd just go in a tantrum and you left me on my own and now you stand there as bold as anything." I got upset now and his smile faded, he didn't realise how I would of reacted. "I'm angry at you for leaving and breaking my heart. You knew I was lying every time you asked me if I love you or had feeling for you. You knew I was lying and still you left, you knew I wouldn't give in to my heart, you knew how vein and pure I thought I was and you broke my heart." I stood breathless and he stared at me like a new chapter had entered his life or like he had been watching an emotional movie. He was across the room in a split second his hands on my face.

"I'm so sorry Rosalie." He whispered and he hugged me. I hugged him back. I had no idea why I was giving in, but over the past week I had realised how empty I was without him in my life. I realised I needed him. I finally caught on in the moment and took advantage of his arms around me and I put my arms around him back and he comforted me. "I won't do it again, I promise." He said like it was an honour to say. "I love you and I will not break your heart again." He breathed on and his head balanced on top of mine. "So you love me?" He asked ruining the moment.

"Don't push your luck." I said. "It's been barely 2 weeks." I left his embrace and walked toward the door.

"I'd give it, maybe...what another few days...a week? You'll be in my arms Rosalie."

"We'll see shall we?" I agreed, amused by his bet.

"We shall." He replied. Before I walked down the hall I turned to face him.

"I'm betting on Alice." I said and he smiled as I did and I walked off down the hall.


	5. The Bet

Weeping Rose

**The Bet**

**Chapter Five**

Every day and night now dragged on. It was like waiting for the grass to grow. Every single time me and Emmett looked at each other we smiled but I wasn't giving into his bet of it being a couple of days or a week. I was determined not to give in. His family- well mine too now, our family noticed out behaviour and didn't say anything they kept their thoughts to themselves. When me and Emmett would smile at each other from a distance they would if then happened to capture us doing it smile and silently walk on. Every time I looked at Emmett it was a devilish smile at first. Him probebly thinking I was going to give in. After a day or two he gave up on that devilish smile and it turned into a smile that awaited me. His face would turn kind and patient. He knew all I needed was time and I respected him for giving it to to think through my decisions and the motions of me bcoming a vampire. It was still hard getting used to. Hunting Animals and not humans instead of eating normal food like a sunday roast. I didn't have that luxery no more. It was the hot blood of animals or nothing. Of course in the past week I have killed 4 humans and I should be persecuted and I dwell in shame. I once before like many others used to be among them and I was killing them off like knocking over a Domino and watching it knock over others....turn by turn by turn.

* * *

It had now been a week since our bet and all I needed was anouther 2 hours and I would of won the bet. Even though I couldn't remember much of my previous life I remembered frequesntly taking baths when I woke up in the morning and on the night. I now realised that having a bath was no longer neccessary it was just anouther luxery. As it was nighttime and it was one of the only ways of me maintaining my human life I decided to take a bath. I went into my bedroom and into my own private bathroom. I walked over to the tub and ran some warm water. I then closed the door and stripped down to my bare skin and slipped into the bath. Although I couldn't feel the warmth much, it felt good against my bare skin. I lay there for what felt like weeks although it had only been an hour. I wondered what it would be like to see Emmett's face when he realised it was wrong? Would it be sore? Would he be gentle? Annoyed? There was a slight ruffle next door which was Alice's room and I sat up. I looked at my hair dangling over the bath keeping itself dry and I got out of the bath, pulled the plug and wrapped the towel tightly around my body. Walking into my bedroom now, heading towards my clothes on the bottom of the bed I noticed my bedroom door open. So I closed it and continued to dress myself. I sprayed a little perfume and styled my hair. I finished just as a light knock hit my door.

"Helllooooo." I called sweetly. It was unusual of me to be in a sweet mood.

"Why hello there." A familiar vioce beamed.

"Emmett." I nodded.

"So I was wondering.....would you like to take a walk with me." He shot out and I now turned to face him with his suddon outburst.

"Did I just hear correctly?"

"Yes you did." Emmett smiled.

"Well then...i'd love to." I replied.

On our walk we walked side by side. We didn't run, to a human we would be running but to us we were walking. We had been walking for a while now and when I looked away from Emmett to see why we had stopped there was a blanket in the middle of the field with a basket in the middle. Emmett bent down and moved the basket out the way.

"I know you wish you were human again and I want to do it the right way, I want to do it the human way and have a proper date, I want you to see the joys of our reality at the same time as you enjoying yourself." Now if I were human I would of gushed right then and there. Emmett had just sent my heart on a rollercoaster of joy. He was giving me everything I ever wanted in my human life, I loved him for it. I sat down on my knee's next to Emmett and faced him as he was lying down facing me, balencing his head on his hand.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Your welcome." He smiled in reply.

"Why go through all this though?" I questioned.

"Because I love you." He said and I looked across the field. I thought of questioning him now.

"Why? What do you love about me?"

"Your beauty. Your personality. Your foxy side. Your gentle side-" with every word he spoke he moved onto his knee's and moved into the same position as me on his knee's facing me. After looking at my face for some time he spoke again, "What? That's not enough." He asked. I now looked at him and into his eyes. His face was in kissable distance now.

"It's more than enough." He smiled a childish smile now which I enjoyed to see. The stars shined brightly in the sky and there was a light breeze in the air. The tree's swayed a little and I leaned forwards a little and both of our eyes closed and layed my lips on his and he kissed me back. When we pulled back our lips made a noise that drew me in for more and he was now irressitable to me. I kissed him again and he pulled back and we rubbed our noses on each others. "I won by 30 minutes." I whispered, I opened my eyes to look in his and his were staring back. "You don't care?"

"I have you now, I don't need too." He smiled and both of our hand now entertwined and our eyes closed again as we leaned in and kissed again but more passionatly this time.


End file.
